


Death Sentence

by Cantatrice18



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Internal Monologue, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/Cantatrice18
Summary: With Tina gone, who will care for Queenie?The sisters react as Tina is led to the execution chamber.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was published alone as "Death Sentence", on 12/11/16. The second chapter, Queenie's reaction, is entirely new.

She’d trusted him. More than anyone else at MACUSA, Graves had been her closest ally. He’d kept her from being fired entirely after the disastrous New Salemers incident. When the words came out of his mouth, the sudden and bewildering pronouncement of guilt, she’d hardly believed it. Yet he was serious, deadly serious, and as the white-robed executioners led her and Scamander away she felt panic welling up inside her, threatening to burst out at any moment. She couldn’t die, not now, not yet. She had so much left to live for, so many people in need of her protection. The New Salem boy, Credence, left in his mother’s cruel, unfeeling hands; the No-maj citizens teetering on the edge of discovering their world; and Queenie, her Queenie. What would her sister do with her gone? The thought nearly brought her to her knees, a sob tearing at her throat, longing to be released. She couldn’t die and leave her sister alone. She’d seen how their parents’ deaths had affected Queenie, how lost and abandoned the girl had felt. It was never easy for a young legilimens to make friends and connections, not when the closest allies could hurt you with their thoughts at any moment. Back then, as children, they’d had each other to rely on for help and comfort. Without her, Queenie would be truly alone, left to fend for herself in a cruel world. 

A sudden thought sent a wave of ice through her veins. Would Queenie know what had happened to her? The pair were so close that often Queenie could tell what Tina was thinking and feeling from miles away. Would her sister feel the pain of execution as well? Or would she learn about it afterwards from a boss or a colleague? Would she go about her day as though it were normal, only to discover much later that her last family member was gone? 

As they were led in chains into the pure white death chamber, Tina found herself pleading with her guard, her voice sounding distant and far away in her own ears. Her mind was still with her sister, remembering the younger woman’s shining eyes and innocent smile and wishing more than anything that she had one final chance to embrace the closest friend she’d ever known.


	2. Chapter 2

Two sugars for Abernathy, one for Kilmarny, cream for Togroll, honey on the side for Nemitada. Queenie picked up the tea tray, satisfied that each person had exactly the right drink. There would be nothing to complain about today, not if she could help it. She’d found, in her few years working as an office assistant at MACUSA, that the lower the level of the bureaucrat, the fussier they were about little things like tea and cookies. Perhaps it was simply their need to exercise what little power they had, to stroke their own egos. Whatever the reason, it always seemed to lead to more work for her. 

She had reached the correct hallway in the dingy understructure of MACUSA and was halfway down it when she felt her knees go weak. Her vision darkened at the corners and pain struck her chest like a physical blow, knocking the wind out of her. She felt the tray slip from between her numb fingers and crash to the floor. People were staring at her, but they seemed blurry, far away. The only that mattered was the voice in her head, sobbing, pleading for mercy. Turning, she ran down the hallway once more, the sound of crying growing louder as she went. She’d recognized Tina’s voice the moment she’d heard it, but shoved that knowledge to one side for the time being. If she allowed her mind to dwell on her sister, her best friend, the woman whose fear and anguish still resonated within her entire body, she would never have the focus to complete her mission. She needed a plan. And she needed help.

An image came unbidden to her mind, rising up through the tangled layers of pain that linked her to Tina: a short, plump man in a dark suit with kind eyes and an even kinder heart. Veering left, she raced up the stairs to the atrium, stationing herself behind a column, and waited. The aurors would have to take Jacob outside to obliviate him. If she managed to intercept them, then Jacob could tell her what had happened to the others, and they could work together to escape. She refused to think of what would happen if she missed her chance, or if the aurors took too long bringing Jacob out. The idea of a world without Tina was too horrible to contemplate. Tina had been with her since the day she’d been born, been her only support when their parents had died. She’d taught Queenie subtle hexes to use on girls who teased her, and held her close as she’d cried when boy after boy had broken her heart. There was no world for her without Tina. And she was going to make sure both of them walked out of MACUSA alive, or die trying. Better that than live alone.


End file.
